


You saved me | Yoonkook

by SweetJungkookie



Category: yoonkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fireman Jungkook, Fluff, Jungkook saved yoongi from toxic relationship, M/M, Taehyung is their mutual friend, abusive ex relationship, bts - Freeform, jungkook saves yoongi, trapped Yoongi, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJungkookie/pseuds/SweetJungkookie
Summary: Jungkook saved Yoongi in more than one situation





	You saved me | Yoonkook

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to proof read this and I don't have time right now sorry x

Jeon Jungkook sat upright in the passenger seat as the blue lights flashed constantly above him. He was still a trainee fireman and this was his first physical fire. Yeah, he'd been in many practice ones but this was a real fire. In a real building. And it was a big one. Turns out someone's cigarette had caught fire to something and it had spread. Jungkook thinks it's scary how something so small.. can cause something so big.. and life threatening.. 

As they arrived at the block of flats that was at least 20 storeys high, they were informed that a few people managed to escape and didn't have major injuries but many families and individuals were still trapped. Jungkook was assigned to one of the highest storeys. As he was lifted in the lift connected to one of the fire engines he broke one of the windows open and jumped in, covering his mouth with his gas mask and his goggles covering his doe eyes.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" He listened trying to block out the sounds of the flames crackling.  
He heard screams of help and ran to them.

Around 5-10 minutes later they had rescued at least 30 more people. All the other firemen were making their way back as they were told to, and so was Jungkook.  
He had reached the 18th floor and was about to leave until he heard something. He stood still. "Hello?! Is someone there?!" He started checking behind the doors that were still standing.

"Help!"

It was faint and followed by shallow coughs but he heard it.

"Keep calling out! I can't find you!"

The stranger kept calling and soon Jungkook entered the space, flames flickering everywhere.

His radio was overloading with voices "Trainee Jeon Jungkook are you there??" "Jungkook get out of there" "Jeon where are you??"  
He ignored them. He needed to help this person.

He saw a figure pressed into a corner in a ball, his eyes scrunched closed and his whole body shaking.

"It's ok.. I'm going to help you" Jungkook tried his best to use a calming voice and the stranger looked up as he got closer.  
His jet black hair was all over the place and his cat like eyes were shaking like a lost puppies.  
After getting a good look at him Jungkook realised the strangers foot was stuck under a desk of some sort.

"Hey.. hey.. it's ok I'll get you out.."  
He whisper shouted it in a calm voice. "I'm Jungkook.. what's your name..?" As he said this he carefully but quickly made his way to his side.

"Yoongi.. Min Yoongi.." his voice was quivering and a hint of fear was heard in it.

"Well Min Yoongi.. I'm gonna give you this mask to put over your face while I try to move your foot.. if it hurts then don't hold back, scream and hit me all you want but I promise I'll get you out of this alive." He looked the stranger in the eye with his serious look "I promise I will protect you in this."

He handed Yoongi a mask and he obediently put it on. Jungkook slowly tried to lift the desk but the surrounding wood that had fallen started to crumble.   
"Listen.. I'm gonna need you to trust me and quickly wriggle your foot out of your shoe when I lift this.. "

Yoongi hesitated but nodded and as Jungkook lifted the desk he removed his foot from his boot and clutched it to his chest in pain.

The ceiling started to crumble around them so Jungkook thought fast. He scooped Yoongi in his arms and carried him bridal style out of the collapsing room, he rushed to where he had entered and looked out the window. As the lift reached their height he jumped on, wobbling a bit with the elders weight in his arms but kept a firm grip as they were taken down.

When they got to the ground he realised that Yoongi had passed out on the way out so he searched for an ambulance but they had either left or were occupied.

"We have to get this man to hospital! He took in a lot of smoke and I think his ankle may be broken!" Jungkook frantically tried to find help but all the ambulances had already departed, it was a few minutes before one of his colleagues decided to take them in the fire engine.

As soon as they arrived Jungkook ran in with Yoongi still in his arms. He made sure he got medical attention immediately and that he took note on the room he was taken to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later and Jungkook finds himself sat beside Yoongi waiting for him to recover and wake. He never did this with any of the others he rescued, so why him? Was it because of the thought that Yoongi could've been left behind, and engulfed by the flames?

The younger shook his head, ridding of the thought, and averted his gaze back to the patient, He looked so peaceful. His skin smooth after being all washed up by the nurses, his pink lips, plump and slightly parted. Then his gaze travelled up, his eyes, god his eyes were beautiful Jungkook thought. They were a beautiful shade of light brown. Then realisation hit him. His eyes were open. That meant he was awake. And Jungkook had been awkwardly staring at him for the past 5 minutes.

"Um.. hello..?" Hearing the elders voice snapped Jungkook out of his trance.

"Oh uh sorry hi.. you're awake"

"Uh yeah.. who are you..?"

"Oh uh yeah sorry I'm Jeon Jungkook.. one of the Firemen who helped with the fire you were caught up in"

"Oh well wh-"

"He wasn't just ANY fireman helping in that fire" a voice came from the entrance to the room, it was Kim Taehyung, Jungkook’s colleague and Yoongi's friend.

"Tae what are you doing here?" Yoongi asked with a confused tone

"Well I'm checking up on you and my colleague over here" he ruffles the youngest’s hair "anyways, as I was saying, Jungkookie here was the one brave fireman who went against our main mans orders, who is still mad at you btw "he looked at Jungkook as he said the last part "anyways, he went against his orders to retreat, to risk his life and save you my dear friend, you owe him big time, although you also owe me Yoongi bc I was the one he forced to drive him to the hospital when all the ambulances had gone "

"Oh.. thanks.. you shouldn't have risked your life for mine though" Jungkook’s face turned serious as he heard Yoongi’s words.

"I'd never leave someone to die. It's my job no matter how dangerous it is, plus when I entered that room I made a promise I'd protect you and get you out of there, I never break promises."

"It was only your first proper rescue but yeah It's true " Tae said "he once promised me he'd buy me the new BlackPink album when it came out, it was released a year later and he bought it me!!"

Yoongi chuckled "well, thanks kid, I owe you"

"Well I'm gonna get a drink, want anything?" Tae asked the both of them.  
"Black coffee"  
"No thanks "

"K I'll be back"

"Bye TaeTae "

"So.. how are you feeling Yoongi?"

"I'm ok I guess.. but my ankle kills.."

"Yeah.. it was wedged into that desk pretty badly "

"Mhm"  
15 minutes later and they were talking about all sorts and Yoongi laughing at almost everything the youngest said

"Ok ok how about this one; hey, I don't know if it was the flames but you looked pretty hot when i saved you" he added a wink and Yoongi burst out laughing.

"It was probably the flames. Who are you, you brat." The voice belonged to a tall, handsome man standing in the door frame.

"Jihoon.. what are you doing here?" Yoongi asked with a face full of fear, Jungkook could see him tense up.

"Well what else do I do when I hear from a doctor that my boyfriend was involved in a fire, can't exactly tell the doctor that I don't give a fuck."

Boyfriend, that word.. left a small pain in Jungkook’s heart.

"Now I'll ask again brat, who the fuck are you and why are you flirting with my boyfriend." Jihoon approached Kookie with a threatening look and the youngest stood to meet his glare, standing just a few inches taller than him.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook, and I'm not flirting with your boyfriend, I'm merely keeping him company" Jungkook kept a calm tone but he was cut off when the other shoved at his chest sending him flying against a wall, clutching his head in pain as it hit the wall.

"Min Yoongi if you're going to fucking cheat on me at least make them worth it! Look at this kid, young and cowardly! Bet he's rich and spoilt too! Never lifted a finger in his life!"   
By now he had got Jungkook by his collar against the wall.

"JIHOON! GET OFF HIM!" Yoongi felt helpless with his whole leg in a cast. "IM NOT CHEATING WITH HIM, HES THE FIREMAN WHO SAVED ME!"

"Pathetic excuses. They get pettier every time."

He threw a punch at Jungkook and the younger flinched at the physical contact but not feeling the pain yet.

But then it came. The stinging to the back of his head and blood dripping from his nose..

Jihoon sent two more punches Jungkook’s way before someone manly pulled him from poor kookie, it was Tae and he looked furious. Rage showing wildly in his eyes.

"Jihoon what the actual fuck??"

"This bastard has the audacity to flirt with my boyfriend so I'm giving him a piece of my mind!"

"Jungkook’s the one who saved Yoongi! Pfft not that you'd care anyway, you treat Hyung like shit! He deserves way better than you, fuck even if Jungkook did flirt with Yoongi I wouldn't give a flying fuck because Jungkook would treat him like a king, so I don't care what Yoongi says rn because I want you to leave this room RIGHT NOW before I call the nurse back and have them escort you out!"

Silence. Shocked silence.

Neither Jungkook nor Yoongi had seen Tae this mad.

"You're all fucking pathetic anyway." Jihoon’s voice sounded poisonous as he shot a glare towards Kookie. He reached for the door and just as he was about to leave a voice spoke up.

"Jihoon? Just so you know.. we.. we're over."

"Ha, you'll come crawling back Min.. and you" he pointed a finger at Jungkook who was hunched against a wall clutching his head "you'll regret this." With that he stormed out, the door clicking shut behind him.

There was silence for a minute before Tae rushed to Jungkook’s side “Kook, are you ok??”

“Y-yeah I’m fine, just need to clean this blood up, it’s sticky” The younger replied with a smile.

“Ah that’s my strong kiddo, hang in there ok? I’ll get a nurse”

“Sure hyung”  
Taehyung left the room and Jungkook looked towards Yoongi who, to his surprise, was staring right back at him

“You ok kid..?”

“Eh nope, not really, but hey, better than dying in a fire huh?”  
They both laughed a little  
“I.. I’m sorry about Jihoon..”

“Hey, it’s ok don’t worry, I’m just glad you left him, your relationship definitely didn’t seem healthy”

“It wasn’t.. thank you for giving me the confidence to end it..”

“You’re welcome.. hey after this..” He gestured to Yoongi’s ankle “is all healed up wanna grab a coffee or something sometime?”

The elder chuckled “Sure”

“God, this situation is just.. the weirdest I’ve ever been in”  
They both laughed yet again and started talking about anything and everything again.  
And if, when Tae entered the room again with a nurse, Yoongi was blushing and he saw, he didn’t comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed <3  
> Please leave a comment and kudos~  
> Insta: @3rachawho


End file.
